Sustituto
by Bellrose Jewel
Summary: Mi nombre es Naruto y tengo un problema –escribió, su pecho se encogió en una pequeña punzada- Seré breve porque me siento apenado y quiero un concejo, es sobre mi novia… ella está embarazada. *One-shot*


***-*-* Sustituto *-*-***

Naruto caminaba por toda la habitación, sentía que la amenaza de que su cabeza estallaría se acrecentaba por cada paso dado. Una y otra vez. El piso iba a quedar agujereado si continuaba caminando en círculos.

No tenía idea de lo que haría, sólo tenía 17 años, era un niño. ¿Cómo diablos uno puede llegar a esas situaciones?

El tiempo transcurría rápido, ¿acaso era un ser tan cruel que no le perdonaba siquiera un minuto? ¿O acaso era parte de su desalmado juego que apenas llevara 3 horas de su joven vida pensando en cómo podría acabar con el orgullo que sus padres le tenían?

Volvió a recorrer el mismo sendero que había trazado sobre el lustroso piso de madera, siempre pisando sobre las pequeñas imperfecciones que había sobre él. De aquella que tenía forma de un ojo grande a la que parecía una araña deforme… entonces paró bruscamente.

Otra vez se estaba comportando como un niño.

Cansado de cavilar y no encontrar solución se dejó caer frente a su portátil. Pensó una y otra vez en que Hinata no tenía la culpa, quiso creerlo; deseó ignorar ese diminuto y odioso dolor en el corazón. Miró la pantalla que en ese momento irradiaba luz blanca y púrpura. Hace ya 30 minutos había ingresado a ese foro para pedir un concejo, incluso se había registrado y toda la cosa. Aunque tal vez no fue buena idea colocar su nombre para identificarse como usuario.

Suspiró.

_Mi nombre es Naruto y tengo un problema –_escribió, su pecho se encogió en una pequeña punzada_- Seré breve porque me siento apenado y sólo quiero un concejo. Es sobre mi novia… -_los ojos empezaron a picarle, pero sólo un poco_- Ella está embarazada._

» _Hoy 10 de Abril me lo dijo exactamente hace 3 horas (8:30 de la noche) _

»_Yo vengo de una familia seria y yo soy serio… Crecí al lado de mi madre y pues, he vivido toda mi niñez a su lado. Desde pequeño me infundió la idea de que la mujer es como una diosa y la verdad pues es cierto. Siempre lo he considerado así. __Sí, mis padres son muy conservadores, pero al llegar a esta edad creo que siempre tenían razón. Nunca quise defraudarlos, ellos son para mí los dos soles que iluminan mi camino. Los quiero mucho de verdad, yo siempre he hecho lo que ellos me han enseñado porque sé que al final sólo desean lo mejor para mí._

_» Hoy 10 de Abril me lo dijo exactamente hace 3 horas (8:30 de la noche) Mi novia está embarazada y la verdad me he quedado paralizado. Ella y yo fuimos novios durante casi un año. En ese tiempo se presentaron algunos inconvenientes; que debo admitir, fueron culpa mía. Finalmente, decidimos darnos un tiempo para extrañarnos y valorarnos. Un mes sin encontrarnos y hoy cumplíamos dos semanas de haber vuelto._

» _Mi novia está embarazada y la verdad no sé que debería hacer. Yo nunca en mi vida he tenido relaciones sexuales porque siempre he creído en el matrimonio. Me lo dijo hace exactamente 3 horas a las 8:30 de la noche, que hace varios días no le llegó el período y que fue a hacerse análisis. Ella está embarazada. Y como ella y yo nunca hemos tenido relaciones pues tanto ella como yo sabíamos que esa criatura que viene, pues, no es mi hijo y la verdad no sé que debería hacer._

»_ Yo en ese momento le di ánimos. Le dije que yo la amaba mucho y si tanto la amaba, pues, que iba a estar con ella y que yo la iba aceptar fuese como fuese. Le dije eso porque en verdad si la amo y mucho pero ya estoy pensando a futuro que todas estas cosas van hacer problemas._

_Aún así yo jamás retrocederé a mi palabra._ No puedo retroceder a mi palabra…

» _Pero también veo mi felicidad y me siento defraudado por ella... Entonces no sé qué hacer. Acordamos que vamos a hablar con su papá y su mamá. Les vamos a decir la verdad, que ese bebe no es mío pero, pues, que yo lo iba aceptar siempre y cuando esto quede entre nosotros. Por otro lado, y lo que más me duele, será cuando mis padres se enteren pues se van a molestar conmigo. Pero se molestaran aún más si conocen el secreto. Y por eso ellos no pueden saber que ese bebé no es mío… la verdad yo no sé si lo quiero pero, pues, quiero aceptarlo porque yo a ella la amo._

_¿Debería aceptar al bebé como si fuera mío, porque amo a mi novia?_

_¿O debería tratar de buscar mi felicidad en otra mujer?_

_No puedo pensar en otras opciones. Necesito un concejo, _necesito saber qué hacer.

_Por favor, me gustaría conocer su opinión._

_Gracias.  
_

* * *

Naruto volvió a revizar todos aquellos comentarios. Los miró una y otra vez.

__Ya había amanecido y no había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Los observó y con rapidez tomó una decisión, algo que posiblemente cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Recogió el móvil que yacía sobre la cama y marcó aquel número que se lo sabía de memoria.

-Hinata, debemos hablar. -susurró.

**FIN**

* * *

_** Hello! Queridos lectores.**_

_**Yo he vuelto jajaja**_.

_Sí, ya sé que se preguntan: ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Sólo diré que hace casi 3 horas me hallaba curioseando por inter y encontré la historia de este joven. No sé, cuando leí su carta simple y sencillamente recordé a Naru._

_Empecé a escribir y aquí me tienen. Un one-shot de lo más extraño._

_Es gracioso, la carta original data del 2007. Por lo que el bebé ya debe de tener al menos 4 años. Pero jamás se supo que decisión que tomó aquel chico. Yo he agregado algunas situaciones pero sí he utilizado partes de todo lo que él escribió. _

_Sé que nunca sabremos lo que hizo._

_Lo que sí, es que la opinión de esos lectores se nota que influyó en su lo que decidió. Así que..._

_Opinen ustedes. **¿Qué debería hacer Naruto?**_

_**Ciao!**_

**PD:** Aquí una probadita de Oración de Pecado. Ya se viene el final!


End file.
